


Insieme oltre ogni limite

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Cuore d'artista [23]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Prequel, Slice of Life, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 20:46:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17474708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Bucky e Steve sono sempre stati amici e si sono sempre appoggiati a vicenda.Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7ZqKm_VqV-A; Nightcore - Heart Afire.Scritta come regalo per R. M..#12DaysAfterChristmasChallenge #Task9Prompt: "Se solo ne avessi parlato con me...se solo avessi chiesto aiuto..."Fandom: MCUPairing: Stucky, Brotp e Otp come si preferisce.Personaggi: Skinny!Steve; Bucky.Titolo: Insieme oltre ogni limite





	Insieme oltre ogni limite

Insieme oltre ogni limite

 

Bucky si passò le mani tra i capelli e assottigliò gli occhi arrossati, aveva le pupille dilatate e teneva la schiena curva. Una lacrima gli rigò il viso, mentre digrignava i denti, era scosso da tremiti e respirava a fatica.

Steve gli sfiorò la spalla con la mano, Bucky si ritrasse e negò con il capo, rialzandosi in piedi.

“Ti avevo detto di non tornare!” gridò a pieni polmoni.

< Si sarà di nuovo intrufolato dalla finestra. Non si sa come, è capace di superare quasi qualsiasi sistema di sicurezza con le idee che gli frullano in caso, i suoi balzani piani >.

L’altro ragazzino aveva la testa grossa due volte il normale, il suo corpo minuto era malaticcio, la pelle grigiastra faceva risaltare i suoi capelli biondo cenere.

Steve alzò il capo, facendo ondeggiare il fluente ciuffo che gli copriva buona parte del viso.

“No, non lo farò. Tu ci sei stato sempre per me” disse. Respirava affannosamente e il petto gli doleva, i rantoli della sua asma risuonavano nella villa gelida, mentre il fiato si condensava davanti al suo viso.

< I suoi uomini e la sua servitù sono abituati a vedermi bazzicare il posto da quando siamo piccoli, non verranno a controllarci se urla soltanto. Finché non mi minaccia, andrà tutto bene > rifletté.

“Ti ho detto che sono diventato un mafioso. Cosa non ti è chiaro in questo?! Mio padre gestiva tutta questa zona!” gridò Bucky. Calciò la sedia dov’era accomodato fino a quel momento, che cadde con un tonfo sordo, che riecheggiò a causa dell’umidità.

Bucky ansimò.

 

_‘ Occhi neri e liquidi lo fissavano, alcuni rilucevano di rosso. Sentiva delle risate risuonargli nelle orecchie. Vortici oscuri lo avvolgevano, mozzandogli il fiato._

‘

 

"Se solo ne avessi parlato con me... se solo avessi chiesto aiuto... Avremmo potuto risolverla prima" disse Steve, indurendo il tono.

 Bucky si lasciò andare a una risata gelida.

“Oh, perché sei la persona migliore a cui chiedere aiuto. Ti fai malmenare nei vicoli e hai più patologie tu di chiunque sia ricoverato in ospedale.

Il tuo cuore potrebbe lasciarti morto stecchito da un momento all’altro.

Non sai nemmeno provarci con le ragazze!” sbraitò.

Steve incrociò le braccia al petto minuto e batté le palpebre.

“Non è gridandomi addosso che mi farai scappare via. So ferire molto più di te con le parole senza neanche farlo di proposito.

Mi avevi invitato a rimanere a casa tua dopo la morte di mia madre, ora lo farò” disse secco.

Bucky raggiunse la parete con un pugno, spellandosi le nocche.

“Cosa pensi di fare? Tu sei tutto giustizia e buoni sentimenti, un artista…”. Iniziò a dire.

“Che hanno rifiutato all’accademia d’arte a Parigi esattamente come nel campo di battaglia qui in America.

Cosa penso di fare?” lo interrogò Steve.

Bucky sentiva la mano formicolare indistintamente, le gambe rischiavano di cedergli.

“Ti aiuterò ad ereditare questo impero, e a trovare qualcuno a cui lasciarlo, magari il capo della gang qui vicino, che promette bene. Successivamente entrerai nell’esercito come colonnello o qualche altra carica importante, ti accetteranno con la tua prestanza fisica e i tuoi soldi, ma soprattutto con il potere che ti ha lasciato tuo padre.

A quel punto, dopo la guerra, potrai trasferirti dove vorrai. Tu, al contrario di me, puoi realizzare quello che vuoi” lo rassicurò Steve. Il dolore al petto lo aveva raggiunto anche alla schiena e le sue braccia irrigidite gli dolevano.

Bucky rovinò in ginocchio e singhiozzò.

“Tu la fai facile” biascicò con un filo di voce, avvertendo una forte sensazione di nausea.

Steve gli sorrise, lo raggiunse e gli abbracciò la testa, passandogli la mano tra i capelli morbidi.

“Niente segreti tra noi. Lo sai che quando si tratta di risolvere i problemi degli altri, sono bravo. Conta su di me” disse dolcemente.

Bucky sospirò, chiudendo gli occhi.

Steve gli passò la mano sulle guance, cullandolo su di sé, asciugandogli le lacrime.

“Lo so, Steve” ammise. Strofinò la testa contro il suo petto. “Rimarremo insieme fin oltre la ‘linea’” sussurrò.


End file.
